This invention relates to a clip-forming mechanism, and more particularly, to an improved multi-part die assembly for forming an open clip into a closed clip. The assembly is particularly suited for the formation of a closed clip about the netting, rubber vessel and plastic stem of an aerosol container.
In the art of aerosol containers, public disdain for containers utilizing various gas propellants has directed attention toward containers utilizing elastic or balloon-like liners to supply content pressure. A desirable such container is formed with a central stem inside a rubber vessel, which is maintained under pressure by an elastic net or netting. The desired spray fluid is pumped inside the rubber vessel. In use, the spray fluid exits the container from the rubber vessel through the stem and an attached spray valve. A problem associated with the manufacture of such a container is the attachment of the netting, rubber vessel and stem at their lower ends. A clip is a desirable means for attachment, but the high degree of uniformity and pressure needed between the clip and the container components has frustrated attempts to utilize previous clip forming mechanisms.